Over The Line
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony and Ross are at odds but when Ross attacks the Compound and injuries Peter and others Tony begins to fight the accords in the open. The Avengers Old, New and Rogue come together to help each other and the threats that come...SLASH. Harem: Tony/Stephan/Steve/Bucky/Bruce
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony and Ross are at odds but when Ross attacks the Compound and injuries Peter and others Tony begins to fight the accords in the open. The Avengers Old, New and Rogue come together to help each other and the threats that come...Tony/Stephan/Steve/Bucky/Bruce

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony sighs it had been a long year with all his past friends all turning Rogue including Rhodey after being angry with Tony for getting his legs damaged. But there fleeing had cost Tony. They left all the mess behind for him to clear everything up. Which he wasn't able to do much subtly yet. Or fast enough.

Tony had gotten the Barton's and Lang's out of their homes after Ross was going after them Tony had moved them to the Penthouse of the Avengers Compound which Ross didn't have access too. He gotten to know Cooper, Lila, Cassie and toddler Nate and he loved them like his nephews and nieces. They actually called him Uncle Tony.

Tony had been involved in an accident three months after the Civil War he lost his hearing from a bad head injury. Tony was lucky he knew sign language and had been teaching the others it and he had made an hearing aid to help him which worked pretty well. Tony still had to have signs some of the time. Also his head injury caused some seizures. His arm which had been broken pretty severely from Steve had been smashed again in the crash and needed screws and plates. But he had lost his right leg. Lucky he could make prosthetics. His new leg just looked like a real one and nobody could tell the difference. Which he was happy about. Lucky this prosthetic could help with the Iron Man armour too. He got a support dog a German Shepherd named Dusk.

Tony was also suffering from PTSD, Depression, Night Terrors and Panic Attacks with Nightmares. Which he had been seeing a therapist for because he didn't want to be scared of Steve or Bucky. He could admit Bucky wasn't to blame for his parents death it was HYDRA. It just took a few days. If Steve hadn't of sprang it on him he would have been fine and the fight wouldn't have happened.

So he couldn't really blame the 'Rogue's'. So Tony had worked on there weapons for when Tony eventually got them back. Because Tony was working on it.

Tony had also bought in some 'New' Avengers. Tony was second in command to Captain Carol Danvers who was Captain Marvel. Tony had also worked around the Accords to set up divisions at the Compound for several different things like: Avengers Division, Communication Division, Extraction & Retrieval Division, Human Resources Division, Science Division, PR Division, IT Division, Legal Division, Magical Division, Medical Division, Liaison Division, Search & Rescue Division, Security Division, Spies Division, Research & Development Division, Transport Division, Weapon and Technology Division and Junior Avengers Division.

Tony had also gotten around to finding the backup of his trusty AI JARVIS. With everyone's help Tony was slowly getting better. But Tony's shinning light with Stephan Strange who he was dating and Peter Parker who he treated like he was his son.

Tony was in his office reviewing plans for the Avengers Compound and the Tower when suddenly his hearing aid picks up a boom from the front gates.

"FRIDAY what is going on?" Tony demands

"Boss. Heavily armed men are trying to get into the compound", FRIDAY says

"Prepare the armour. Get Vision and tell Peter to suit up. Tell Harley to stay inside with everyone to protect them. And tell everyone to be prepared", Tony orders

"Yes Boss", FRIDAY replies

Tony rushes as he can to his armour and it goes onto his body. Tony flies outside and see heavily armoured soldiers starting to come in. Tony didn't know why they were here.

"_They have no orders sir to approach and no reason to be here", JARVIS says to Tony_

"_Speakers JARVIS and active the Iron Legions", Tony orders_

"_They are on sir", JARVIS replies_

"Lay down your weapons and surrender or we will have to use force", Tony says

They ignore him so Tony starts blasting them back as Vision and Peter join him.

"_Don't permanently hurt them", Tony says over the comms_

"_Ok Mr Stark", Peter says_

They blast the soldiers back but they were now firing on them. Tony was worried as only Vision, Peter and himself were here the others were on a mission. But the Iron Legions where helping. So he didn't know how this would turn out. He was trying to protect Peter. Hoping the kid would be safe. Tony knew he was not going to let any of these soldiers in the compound as there was children in there.

The soldiers kept coming. Tony was shouting out orders when he sees a solider pull out something.

"_Sir that is a grenade", JARVIS says_

"_GET BACK PETER!" Tony cries over the comms _

Peter doesn't have time to move before the grenade goes off. And rubble from the compound lands on him. Tony sees red.

"_JARVIS all power to the chest pieces. Stun all of them", Tony snarls_

Tony and the legions all let out a explosion of power from there chest pieces in anger. And all the soldiers go down.

"_They are all unconscious sir", JARVIS reports_

Tony lands quickly and runs in his suit over to Peter.

"VISION!" Tony yells

Vision comes over to start pulling the concrete of Peter. Who was unconscious.

"Pulse JARVIS?" Tony asks

"_He has one sir", JARVIS says_

"Call everyone we are moving everyone here to the Tower that has been redone. Get medical here if there not busy inside", Tony orders

"_Yes sir", JARVIS replies, "Captain Marvel and the rest of the teams are on route"_

"Good. Vision tie up those soldiers and disarm them. I will have police on route we will get to the bottom of this. Because someone will pay", Tony snarls

"I will get it done", Vision replies

Tony was furious an he was going to find out who did this one way or another…

* * *

_A day later…_

* * *

Tony was exhausted as he was up all night making sure everyone was transferred to the Tower safely. He had seen many members he was protecting at the compound have scratches and cuts from the explosion which made him furious. And worse till Peter had a lot of broken bones and was unconscious in the medical floor of the tower. Tony had enough of this shit. He had interrogated one of the soldiers to find out it was Ross. So Tony was having his Legal Team getting ready to press charges. JARVIS and himself had been finding all of Ross's secrets and giving them to legal.

He had all the important stuff from the Compound being transferred to the Tower with a couple of the New Avengers. Now he wanted his Old Avengers/Rogue Avengers back. And he was going to bring them back now. He had, had enough of this shit. And it was time to take Ross down. Or if Tony couldn't he would kill Ross.

He told Carol, Daisy, Hope and Stephan about what he was going to do at the Press Conference he was going to hold in an hour. Daisy and Hope where already in one of his new Quinjets on their way to pick everyone up.

Now Carol and Stephan were with him to talk to the Press and Ross was going to be there this was going to be fun telling Ross he could shove his precious Accords up his ass and that Tony was accepting the Rogue Avengers back into his Tower which they would be guaranteed safety to he sorted out there Pardons. Which he had already been working on.

Tony walks out of his car to the press all yelling guests with Carol and Stephan by his side this was going to be fun…

* * *

_Wakanda _

* * *

The 'Rogue' Avengers have been helping T'Challa in Wakanda, but it had been boring. As they all wanted to go home. They didn't know what was going on back on in the US.

T'Challa had gathered them all at a big table. Starting with Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodes, Wanda, Scott and Phil Coulson and his team.

"Everyone I have managed to get some news from the US. There is a story breaking now about Tony Stark", T'Challa says clicking on the television screen

They see the news with a picture of a damaged Avengers Compound.

"What the hell happened there?" Natasha asks

"I hope Tony is alright", Steve says softly

"_Breaking news in the Avengers Compound was attacked last night. And we have footage that has been leaked on the internet from an unknown source", the reporter says_

The Avengers see the soldiers barging down the gates of the compound and see Iron Man fly out of the Compound with some other suits, plus Vision and Spider-Man. They see all the fire power go all over the compound and then the shaky footage sees an explosion and the Avengers were shocked to see Spider-Man trapped under the concrete. Suddenly all the Armour's chest pieces light up and they take out all the soldiers. The Iron Man armour lands and runs to Spider-Man with Vision. They see Tony's face as his mask comes off as he and Vision lift the concrete. Tony was shouting instructions but they didn't know what they were. And the footage goes blank.

"Who the hell would do that?" Clint asks

"How dare they attack our own", Steve growls

"_This happened last night at the Avengers Compound. Now we cross over live for a press conference that Tony Stark is holding", the reporter says_

The screen switches to a platform with microphones and Tony was standing in front of it with a woman and man at his side and Ross in the next to them scowling. Tony still looked like he did when they left him. But his eyes looked older.

"_Welcome everyone. We are here to talk about what happened at the Avengers Compound last night. The reports are true the Compound was attacked while Captain Marvel and two other teams where busy taking care off different situations. So that only left Spider-Man, Vision and Myself to defend the Compound. In the attack Spider-Man was badly injured and is currently receiving serious medical treatment and his condition is serious but stable at the moment", Tony says_

"_Mr Stark do you know who attacked the Compound?" a reporter asks_

"_I interrogated one of the surviving soldiers and he said he was hired by Secretary Ross", Tony says his eyes flashing with anger_

The Avengers all gasp at that.

"_I DID NOT SUCH THING!" Ross yells_

"_As of this moment the Avengers will no longer answer to Secretary Ross. And we will not answer his calls…", Tony starts_

"_YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ross yells_

"_WATCH ME! YOU ATTACKED PEOPLE I CARED ABOUT!" Tony snarls, "So you can go to HELL Ross. As I will not let you near any of my people or friends now"_

The Rogue Avengers all looked wide eyed at Tony's anger. They had never seen Tony so furious before.

"_And as of this moment the 'Rogue Avengers' will be welcomed back to my Tower with open arms", Tony says_

The Rogues all looked at the TV with hope.

"_You can't do that!" Ross yells_

"_WATCH ME! Captain Rogers and your team if your watching this you are welcomed back home and will have my protection and that of all the Avengers which are currently with me. Come home. Thank you everyone", Tony says_

_"Get back here Stark your mine and when the Rogues return I will get them", Ross says_

_Tony then slams his fist into Ross's nose._

_"YOU SON OF A...", Ross growls_

_"NEVER threaten my family or anyone I care about", Tony snarls_

_Tony walks off the stage with all the reporters shouting questions at him. And Ross was turning red._

"_The New Avengers all stand with Iron Man in his decision", Captain Marvel says to the reporters _

"_Seconded by me the Supreme Sorcerer of Earth", Stephan Strange says_

"_You heard it here first. Mr Stark has invited the Rogue Avengers back", the reporter says_

The TV cuts off. And all the Avengers were shocked to say the least. Was Tony really going to get them back home?

Suddenly T'Challa's phone rings.

"Hello?" T'Challa asks his phone on speaker

"_Hey King Kitty", a familiar voice says_

"Tony", Rhodey says

"Mr Stark is that you?" T'Challa asks

"_Yes it is me. Tell my Team Mates that they will have a lift home in an hour so they better start packing. I am serious about the lift and the time. And tell Agent he and the team are coming back too. And the person who is coming is really going to surprise them", Tony says_

"How did you…", T'Challa starts

"_I have always known where they are. So tell them to get there asses back here. I promise they will have my protection. Including Sergeant Barnes. And tell Cap I promise not to kill him. I actually can help him. So hurry up. And you too can come T'Challa you and your tech savvy sister too. There is plenty of room. I will see you all in a couple of hours", Tony says hanging up_

"How did he know we were here?" Wanda asks

"I want to know how he knows I am alive and here", Coulson says

"We will probably have to ask that question in person. So are we all going?" Steve asks

There was unanimous nods.

"Avengers go and pack we have a place we need to be", Steve orders

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

_Wakanda _

* * *

The Rogue Avengers had all packed all of their belongings. They didn't have much so it didn't take long. They were understandably nervous about what was coming. Because they didn't fully trust this was not a trick. They were all just hoping for the best now.

T'Challa had told his advisors he was leaving for at least a week or more and for them to contact him if something important turned up otherwise his mother Queen Ramonda. While Shuri and himself going with the Avengers.

Coulson and the others were all ready to go but were understandably suspicious about what was happening.

They were all waiting on the Tarmac now waiting for whatever aircraft that was coming to pick them up. Just under an hour since Tony's call a Quinjet was seen on the horizon. It descended and landed quickly and without any trouble.

The back opens and a woman steps out. Scott gaps at her. He recognised her immediately.

"Hope?" Scott calls

"Hey Scott. Everyone. Come on we must get going. Everyone hop in", Hope says gesturing for everyone to come into the jet

"We can't all fit in there", Princess Shuri says

"You will be surprised", Hope replies

"Can we trust her?" Steve asks Scott

"Yes we can she wouldn't do anything to harm us", Scott replies and starts walking forward

Everyone was following him. They cautiously get in the jet and all gasp. The jet was a lot bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. It could fit all of them very comfortable. And it had room for everyone's bags too. All the seats were cushioned and looked very comfortable.

"How is this possible?" Princess Shuri asks gasping at the technology

"The help of both technology and magic from Doctor Stephan Strange", a familiar voice to Coulson says

Coulson looks to see Daisy in the pilot seat. She had a small smile on her face.

"Daisy what are you doing here?" Coulson asks

"I am part of the New Avengers. So buckle up folks so we can get going", Daisy says

Everyone finds a seat and they find it very different from the normal Quinjet.

"Everyone buckled up?" Hope asks getting in the Co-Pilot seat

"Yes Ma'am", Steve says

"Call me Hope, Captain Rogers. Now Daisy lets get going", Hope says

Both Daisy and Hope start up the Quinjet and they easierly take off with little effort.

"How does the magic work?" Princess Shuri asks after they were in the air

"You will have to ask Doctor Strange or Wong. They did the designs on this Quinjet along with Tony. We have four more of these. Because there are more members of the Avengers so we have more then one team. We can attend more then one situation if needed", Hope replies

"How many Avengers are there?" Coulson asks, "There was only few before"

"There are about 60 members including the junior members. Plus the Fantastic Four. But all of them are not full time Avengers they have day jobs too and the junior members have school. So it is good we have a lot of members", Daisy replies

"That is a lot of members. Did Tony mean what he said about us getting sanctuary at the Tower?" Rhodey asks

"He did mean it. At this moment since the Compound was compromised Tony got Doctor Strange to put a shield around the tower. Anyone who means anyone in the Tower harm can't pass through it", Hope replies

"How is Tony taking all this?" Natasha asks

"He is pissed. He is the angriest anyone has ever seen. That includes Pepper. Who only saw him for a few minutes to sort things out. Trust me he was scary the night of the attack when he interrogated those soldiers and when he found out Ross had sent them. He destroyed one of the labs at the Tower. Which is now being cleaned up", Daisy replies

"How is Spider-Boy?" Clint asks

"Spider-_Man_ is still unconscious. He has several broken bones which are healing quickly because of his powers but he is yet to wake. And as each hour passes both Tony and his Aunt are near wits end", Hope replies, "And make sure you call him Spider-Man because he is really sensitive about that. And Tony would always correct you"

"What is special about this boy too Tony?" Rhodey asks

"He is like a son too Tony. They have a father-son relationship. But never of them have admitted it to the other yet. But it is obvious to everyone but them. Tony even helps him with his homework. And has Happy drive him too and from school and to the compound for training", Daisy replies

"What does his training consist off?" Steve asks

"Tony wants to make sure he is safe. Lets just say Tony is a BIT protective. Tony took his suit away once and it nearly got him killed so Tony will never take the suit off him again. So don't even ask him. Spider-Man has a special place in Tony's heart and Spider-Man has an override code to the lab if needed along with two others around his age", Hope replies

"Does Spider-Man like science?" Bruce asks

"Loves it. He has a high IQ. Along with the other kid Tony is fond off. He seems to be collecting genius's so King T'Challa you should watch your sister. Tony probably be looking to add her", Daisy says laughing

"I am actually looking forward to talking with him. I read some of his work and I would like to discuss some of it with him. Especially his B.A.R.F technology. Can it help Barnes?" Princess Shuri asks

"Tony is pretty sure he can help Barnes with it. He has been working on improving it", Hope replies

"He is not going to hurt Bucky is he?" Steve asks worriedly

"No he will not. He has had some time to cool down", Hope replies

"I wouldn't blame him if he punched me or kicked my ass with the Iron Man Armour. He was holding back in Siberia wasn't he?" Bucky asks

"Yes he was. He had the shot we all saw it but he didn't take it. So I doubt he would do anything now", Daisy replies

That was when they hear the beeping sound.

"What is that?" Wanda asks

"The comms", Hope says as Daisy answers

"Quake, Wasp how did the pick up go?" a voice that was familiar to Steve asks

"Well Sharon we got them and they are all fine. Asking a look of questions. But everything is fine. How is everything on your end?" Daisy asks

"Everything is about ready we are getting ready to receive everyone. The Juveniles can't wait", Sharon replies

"How is Tony going?" Hope asks

"Arguing with lawyers and politicians. But he is also preparing to see everyone", Sharon replies

"Any change in Spider-Man?" Daisy asks

"None yet. And that is driving Tony up the wall", Sharon replies

"We will be there soon with the speed Tony updated this Quinjet. So give us about another hour", Daisy informs Sharon

"Will do. See you when you arrive. Delta signing off", Sharon says disappearing from the screen

"How can we get to New York in an hour?" Sam asks

"The beauty of having Tony Stark designing this Quinjet", Daisy says grinning

They all talk among themselves for an hour while Daisy and Hope fly the jet. They were all wondering what was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Quinjet 3 to Tower come in", Daisy says

"This is Transport at the Tower", a voice says

"Hill. Do we have permission to land on the roof?" Daisy asks

"Permission granted. Come in we are ready to receive you all", the voice says

"Thank you", Hope replies

"Ok everyone we are coming into land", Daisy says to everyone flicking switches

They feel the jet come into land with a soft thud. Daisy and Hope cut the engines.

"Welcome back to New York and Avengers Tower", Daisy says

"Please pick up your luggage and we can go", Hope adds opening the door

The door of the Quinjet opens and they see they are on a landing platform at the top of Stark Tower. Well Avengers Tower.

"Follow me", Daisy says

They all follow Daisy and Hope into the tower and they find it has changed a lot. They see a few people in the room but all their eyes zero in on Tony who was arguing on the phone.

"I don't fucking care that I punched him in the nose. He fucking deserved it for attacking my Compound. While there were innocents there!" Tony growls

Tony looked a bit different to the Rogues. He looked more exhausted. He had dark cycles under his eyes and his eyes looked haunted. And he was walking with a limp.

"How long has he been at it?" Daisy asks Vision who was watching with a serious look

"The past half an hour. Ross is trying to get something from this", Vision says

"Like that will happen", Hope says snorting

"Welcome back", Vision says

"Thanks", Steve says shaking her hand

"It is good to have you all back", Vision says

"Thanks it is good to be back", Natasha says

"Vis I have missed you", Wanda says softly

"I have missed you too Wanda", Vision says hugging her

"Yes I know I broke it. And I will do it again if he continues to threaten my family", Tony growls

Tony turns around and sees the Rogues there. His eyes slightly light up.

"Look Matt I will talk later. They are back. Yes we will talk later", Tony says hanging up

Tony puts the phone in his pocket and turns to his old friends and looks at them for the first time in about a year.

"Capsicle! Welcome back all of you", Tony says smiling  
"Tony", Steve says with a small smile

Tony then turns his attention to the others and greets them all.

"King T'Challa", Tony says

"Mr Stark", King T'Challa says

"Call me Tony. And this must be your tech Princess sister", Tony says kissing Shuri's hand who giggles

He gets to Rhodey next.

"Hey Platypus", Tony says softly

"Tones I am sorry", Rhodey says

"All if forgiven. I have missed you", Tony says pulling Rhodey into a hug

"I have missed you too", Rhodey replies returning the hug tightly

Tony then turns his attention to. All the Rogues tense waiting for the explosion. But…

"Welcome home Snowflake. I am sorry for what I did last time we meet", Tony says

Those words shock everyone.  
"It is fine", Bucky stutters

"Follow me. I have some things for you", Tony says leading them to the elevator

They all file in nervous about what Tony was doing.  
"J take us to my lab", Tony says

"Of course sir", a familiar British voice says

"JARVIS?" Rhodey asks

"Hello Colonel", JARVIS says

"How?" Clint asks

"I had a backup which I didn't have time to put back up till a couple of months ago", Tony replies as the door dings

They go through to the dark lab.

"Lights", Tony commands

All the power goes on and they see a different lab. It had tables with inventions on it. All the computers turn on and had project schematics on them. It looked like Tony was very busy.

"You are very busy aren't you?" Natasha asks

"You could say that. Now I have presents for all of you", Tony says clapping his hands

"Tony we don't need anything", Steve protests

"That is where you are wrong", Tony says with a smile

He walks over to a cabinet. The first one lights up and he pulls out a pair of gloves and hands them to Wanda.

"These will help you harness your powers. Stephan Strange and I came up with them. He is also offering to help you control your powers", Tony says

Wanda puts the gloves on they were black and red and fit her perfectly.

"Thank you", Wanda says

Tony goes to the next cabinet. And pulls out a familiar suit.

"Lang. Hank and I have fixed up your suit. But he will have a few words for you later", Tony says with a smirk handing the suit to Scott

"Thank you", Scott says

The next cabinet Tony pulls out a set of wings.

"Wilson your red wings with my Stark upgrades", Tony says handing over the gear to Sam

"Thank you. I thought I wouldn't have these again", Sam replies

"Well think again", Tony says

Tony goes to the next cabinet and pulls out gauntlets.

"Natasha your Widow Bites", Tony says smirking and handing her them

"Thank you Tony", Natasha says smiling and taking them

"Your welcome. Brucie! This bracelet will keep the Hulk at bay. If you need the hulk just take them off", Tony says handing over the bracelet

"It really works?" Bruce asks nervously

"Of course it works trust me", Tony says

Bruce puts it on but doesn't believe it will work.  
"Barton your new quiver, bow and arrows. I believe I owed you some upgrades", Tony says going to the next cabinet and pulling them out

And he gives them to Clint who looks at them in wonder.

"Thank you Tony", Clint says

"Now Rhodey-Bear I have worked on braces for your legs", Tony says pulling out two braces, "They will help you walk. Will you allow me to place them on you?"

Rhodey was speechless but nods. Tony kneels down and attaches the braces around the legs. They fit perfectly.

"Now Platypus try standing. Lean on my arms", Tony says holding out his arms

Rhodey cautiously takes Tony's arms and Tony helps lift him up. Rhodey wobbles for a little bit but finally was able to stand up. He takes a hesitant step forward. And smiles as he was able to do it.

"Thanks Tony", Rhodey says

"It will take you some time to get used too. But they will work. I have another present for you Sour-Patch", Tony says as he helps Rhodey sit back down

"Tony I don't need anything else", Rhodey replies

"Don't care. J the case", Tony says

A case on the other side of the room lights up and it was the War Machine Armour redone.

"Tony I won't be able too…", Rhodey starts

"I modified it. You can pilot this with your braces. And I made you your own AI who is named LEGEND. This will be all yours when you get used to the braces", Tony replies

"Tones I can't thank you enough", Rhodey says softly

"Good. Now for you Cap", Tony says going over to the cabinet

"Tony I can't accept anything after what I did to you", Steve says

He lifts something out. Tony turns and shows Steve his shield. All the scratches and dents had been sanded out. And the paint redone to a brilliant blue and silver with the Avengers 'A' on it.

"I was wrong in saying what I did. This belongs to you as it always has", Tony says softly and hands out the shield

"Tony I…", Steve starts

"It is fine Steve. You DO, do Dad proud with this shield", Tony says

"I will do YOU proud Tony", Steve says with conviction

"That is not necessary. But if you insist", Tony replies smiling a little

"I do", Steve says

"Ok. Now Barnes…", Tony starts

"Don't give me anything I don't deserve it", Bucky says

"Well you do. I believe I destroyed you last arm. Anyway it was an antique so I made you a better one", Tony says and moves to a table which lights up

There was an arm on a stand. It looked a hundred times better then Bucky's previous one.

"If you want to feel with it. I will need to place a microchip in your shoulder", Tony says softly, "Do you like it?"

"How did you do this?" Bucky asks

"A hobby of mine", Tony replies drily

No need to tell him he had to make his leg.

"Would you like to try it?" Tony asks

"Yes if that is alright", Bucky replies

"Sit down and I will fit it", Tony instructs

Bucky takes a sit and Tony starts to fit the arm. And then gives him the shot in the shoulder for the microchip.

"Try flexing it", Tony says

Bucky does and he could actually feel it moving. It felt good.

"I can feel it", Bucky says with tears in his eyes

Steve puts a hand on his shoulder. Bucky jumps up and hugs the inventor. Everyone expected Tony to pull away but he doesn't and hugs Bucky back.

"Your welcome", Tony says

"Sorry", Bucky says pulling back from the hug

"It is ok. Now Director Agent I have an arm for you too. I know you lost yours. Daisy filled me in", Tony says

After Tony had put the arm on. Phil also thanks Tony.

"Now I need to show you your rooms. I also have surprises for Clint and Lang. Now follow me", Tony says causally

Tony knew they were about to be shocked. What with Laura and the kids waiting for Clint. And Cassie waiting for Lang. They were going to be shocked. But Tony was still trying to make sure his disabilities didn't show. He would have to be more careful now they were here…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
